creepypastafanficfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rainbow Factory
"Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar and spice." (''Ora, il racconto di un arcobaleno non è così bello  come la storia che sapevamo di zucchero e spezie''.) Per lungo tempo giravano voci su come venissero fatti gli arcobaleni a Equestria. Mentre una grande quantità di Pegasus pony erano impiegati nel reparto Arcobaleno della fabbrica del clima, quasi tutti lavoravano a basso regime. Ciò che si sa è che i grandi flussi di spettri, i singoli colori dell'arcobaleno, fluivano attraverso grandi grate e in grandi tini. Da lì, i lavoratori con cura e in modo omogeneo mescolavano gli spettri nelle piscine arcobaleno coagulandoli, per poi farla passare per la fabbrica e la città circostante. Più avanti, quella miscela veniva pompata al piano di sotto, dove altri dipendenti la atomizzavano e la stoccavano fino a quando gli attivi Pegasus del clima la distribuivano in un campo. Tuttavia, non si sa come veniva fatto uno Spettro individuale. Non sono mai state viste le forniture, lasciando nemmeno l'idea di cosa va in un arcobaleno. I turisti, quando visitavano la fabbrica, erano trattati con presentimento estremo e un muro nuvola, con massicce porte solide, negava l'ingresso a qualsiasi pony in qualsiasi momento. Mentre la maggior parte dei vari segni e l'architettura del complesso era frizzante e accogliente, al piano superiore della Rainbow Factory era protetta dal aspro immaginario dei potenziali pericoli e di morte, e il muro di nube era stata fatta non per il bianco pulito del resto della città, ma di un nero, in una silenziosa nebbia tonante. Per diventare un dipendente della Rainbow Factory superiore significava sacrificare la vita al di fuori di quelle mura nere. I lavoratori erano vincolati al segreto e proibito di parlare, e vivere all'interno della struttura stessa. Quei pochi che mai riuscivano a farlo, venivano portati in un sacco per cadaveri contorti e particolarmente disturbanti, troppo danneggiati per parlarne. Molte teorie erano state proposte; magia nera da unicorni imprigionati, prodotti chimici e rischi ambientali che nessun pony sano di mente avrebbe tollerato, e anche i pensieri di un'altra sorella sconosciuta di Celestia, destinata a creare gli spettri, invece di sollevare il sole o la luna. Nessuno di loro potrebbe essere più lontano dalla verità. --- "Ma un arcobaleno è facile da capire, Con il magico aiuto di un dispositivo di un pegasus " "Andiamo, Orion! O faremo tardi per il nostro test finale! "Scootaloo chiamò il suo amico. Era più grande ora, nel suo ultimo anno di scuola di volo. Lei, come tutti gli altri Pegasus nella scuola, era terribilmente nervosa del test finale. Coloro che lo passavano avevano la libertà nel mondo, per trovare i loro cutiemark, se non l'hanno ancora, e diventare pony lavoratori. Poco conosciuto, o almeno poco preoccupante, era quello che succedeva ai puledri che non superavano il loro test. Mentre non comune, uno o due da ogni classe generalmente, non mostravano gli atti rigorosi e le manovre. Quelli che non riuscivano a completare il loro test erano disprezzati nel peggiore dei modi, evitati e odiati. Cloudsdale aveva sempre allevato una forma di nazionalismo tra i suoi occupanti. Se tu non sei il migliore, o non hai mostrato il potenziale di essere il più grande, non ti è permesso di essere parte del 'glorioso collettivo'. Scootaloo era spostata un po 'di lato rispetto a Orion, un alto e abbastanza magro pony si stabilì vicino a lei. Si sistemò le due lucenti piume marroni e tentò di fare un sorriso mentre guardava in giro dove sedeva. Erano seduti nella grande sala d'attesa aperta e si poteva osservare il Colosseo, con tutti gli altri Pegasus laureati. In lontananza, la fabbrica era appena visibile. Orion la guardò, e deglutì. "Che succede, Orion? Hai paura di ottenere un lavoro inutile sulla linea di neve? " Orion ridacchiò un po ', poi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. "No.. E 'solo ... Non lo so. Non credo che io possa fare questo. E se fallisco? Cosa succede se * non * riesco, ma lo faccio solo male per essere ancora inviso da tutti? Non so se riesco a prendere la deportazione. Dove dovremmo andare, in ogni caso? " Scootaloo diede a Orion un pugno amichevole. «Nessuno lo sa, stupido. E noi non abbiamo intenzione di fallire. Tutti qui vanno bene. So che sarà almeno il passaggio, "rise. "Grazie ai suggerimenti di Rainbow Dash, sono sicura di andare bene." "Oh, sì, certo. Questo mi rassicura. Che in realtà è altrettanto, se non ancor più rassicurante, che l'odio di ogni pony psicopatico qui sembra espandersi. " "Smettila di farti prendere dal panico, fifone con le ali", rispose Scootaloo. " Penso che l'unico che potrebbe fallire è quel pony giallo con la criniera verde scuro. Lei è quella che era in malattia per quel mese, lo sai. " "Oh, sì," Orion si ricordò di lei quando allungò il capo in direzione dell'altro pony. "Colei che aveva quel brutto caso allo zoccolo e all'ala. Ha un aspetto piuttosto fiducioso però. " "Suppongo che vedremo," disse Scootaloo, voltandosi a guardare la fabbrica. Ebbe i suoi brividi, non di paura, ma d'orgoglio. "Spero di avere un lavoro a temperature fresche. Potete immaginare? Tutti a Ponyville o Fillydelphia che mi fissano, passando 'Ci va Scootaloo! Che aviatore incredibile! E di Cloudsdale, non vi può essere alcun dubbio! '"Lei sorrise in eccitazione, dimenticando la sua tensione per il momento. "Sarebbe qualcosa, lo ammetto. Intendiamoci, appena venuta a Cloudsdale ... chi non starebbe a bocca aperta? " "Esattamente. Lodate lo Stormo ". "Lodate lo Stormo". "In riga, in riga, tutti i pony." Un massiccio, appassionato Pegasus camminava verso l'ingresso al Colosseo. "Stiamo andando a fare i vostri nomi. I vostri Giudici sono sul lato est del campo. Non, ripeto, NON, volate troppo lontano a ovest. Se vi perdono di vista per qualsiasi motivo, avrete fallito, immediatamente. Prendete respiri profondi. Stendete le vostre ali per l'ultima volta. Il test sarà composto da tre sezioni. Schieramento Meteo , Agilità, e, infine, di recupero. Cancellare le nuvole, volare attraverso i cerchi, e poi volare alla marcata elevazione. Chiudete le vostre ali per almeno tre secondi. Potrete riuscire o no, ma tenete a mente che non ci sono "punti extra" per secondi in più. Infine, il recupero prima di colpire il pavimento nuvola. Capito? Ci sono domande? "L'istruttore si fermò, e guardò attentamente ogni singolo pony nella stanza. Gli occhi di tutti erano completamente concentrati su di lui, e nessuno distoglieva lo sguardo. "Va bene. Aurora Dawn. Ti sei la prima. Cancella, vola, caduta, completa. " Il pony giallo annuì e si diresse rapidamente fino alla rampa di partenza con uno scopo. Fissò i giudici, aspettò un cenno di tutti e tre, e poi si tolse con forza potente. La rampa rimbalzò leggermente dalla forza del decollo. Ogni pony guardò Aurora che raggiunse rapidamente la quota di partenza, e poi iniziò un attacco diretto sulle nuvole posizionate. Con tempi da esperti e angoli intelligenti, il cielo era vuoto presto di tutta l'umidità. Scootaloo e Orion guardavano a bocca aperta mentre guardavano la prima testee tirare curve veloci e strette, riprese sapientemente il punto morto attraverso ogni cerchio. Infine, Aurora si tirò su per la corretta altitudine, aleggiando, e chiuse le sue ali. Il gruppo di studenti ansimò, come iniziò a precipitare, giù verso le nuvole, e trattene il fiato. Un ... Due ... Tre. Sospiravano mentre guardavano le ali aperte nella giusta quantità di tempo, collettivamente sostenendo il sollievo. Improvvisamente, le ali di Aurora si bloccarono verso l'alto, e il gruppo di studenti si girarono indietro con orrore quanto sentirono il forte SNAP vuoto, solo per essere subito sostituito da un interminabile, urlo lacerante. Molti, come Orion, chiusero gli occhi con le ali, altri come Scootaloo potevano solo guardare, terrorizzati, come la sfocatura di giallo, verde e rosso erano crollati in una nuvola con un sordo 'tonfo'.Senza perdere tempo, l' allenatore andò avanti ancora una volta appena i tre giudici si rivolsero semplicemente verso il basso e iniziarono a mischiare carte in giro. Parlando ad alta voce, come se nulla fosse accaduto, chiamarono di nuovo. "Daisy Campi. Cancella, Vola, Caduta, completa. " Scootaloo e Orion si fissarono a bocca aperta, mentre l' altro pony deglutì, camminò avanti sul sentiero e partì. Si girarono verso il ciuffo di nuvola dove Aurora era atterrata e lo fissarono. Come il vento soffiava i frammenti che sono stati gettati su dalla collisione di distanza, vedendo il tentativo del corpo giallo di spostarsi, solo per crollare con un grido. " Faraday Spots. Cancella, Vola, Caduta, completa. " Aurora ancora faticava a camminare, gemendo ad ogni passo. Le sue gambe non erano rotte, avrebbe potuto usarle ancora, ma era evidente il dolore dalle sue articolazioni dell'ala e la perdita della sua vita potenziale la stava schiacciando. Scootaloo sentiva Orion mischiare il disagio, le lacrime nei suoi occhi come una smorfia si formò sul suo volto. "Holiday Shine. Cancella, Vola, Plana, completa. " "Nessuno è venuta ad aiutarla," Orion ribolliva a denti chiusi. Scootaloo si sentiva molto triste per il Pegasus giallo, ma non riusciva a vedere come aiutarla. Lei aveva fallito e sarebbe stata cacciata, lontano da Cloudsdale e qualsiasi luogo familiare in Equestria, in un luogo dove lei e tutti gli altri studenti bocciati non avrebbero mai potuto macchiare la reputazione di Cloudsdale. E 'stato un vero peccato, ma Scootaloo non poteva mancare a lei stessa. Non poteva mancare ai suoi amici, e lei sicuramente non poteva mancare a Rainbow Dash. Non dopo la cura e l'aiuto che le aveva dato per tutta la sua vita. Scootaloo sbatté le palpebre, togliendo le lacrime dagli occhi, e si costrinse a guardare gli studenti concorrenti. Uno dopo l'altro si tolsero, superando con successo il test, e volò al cancello est, nel luogo dei giudici in tribuna. Ora è tutto incentrato su Scootaloo. Superare la prova. Volare verso il cancello. Vivere una vita felice. "Orion Solstice. Cancella, Vola, Caduta, completa. " "... No." "Che cosa?" L'istruttore fece un passo indietro, con la gamba sinistra sollevata in aria. "Non si può semplicemente rifiutare il test di volo. Esci da lì prima che i giudici ti pisciano. " "No. N-Non puoi fingere che ti interessa il mio futuro se non si cura di lei, "Orion sfidò, insicuro. "Tu dici che devo ottenere una buona vita, eppure si lascia quelli che soffrono un dolore insopportabile." "Sali su quel cazzo di campo prima di che fallisci", l'istruttore gridò minacciosamente. "Bene," Orion parlo bruscamente, prima di camminare sulla rampa. Fissò i giudici, aspettò che annuirono, e spiccò il volo. Tuttavia, molto prima della quota di partenza, si voltò bruscamente e atterrò dolcemente accanto ad Aurora. Lei si voltò e la guardò, il sangue le scendeva sulla fronte e sui lati, e le lacrime lungo il viso."Co ... Cosa stai facendo? Fallirai, come me. Sarai esiliato ". "Preferirei essere esiliato da un luogo dove trattano male i pony sfortunati." Aurora sorrise, sostituendo brevemente la felicità con la sua tristezza nei suoi anneriti, occhi gonfi, fino a quando inciampò di nuovo e un intenso dolore balenò nel suo corpo. Orion si sporse in fretta, usando la sua ala per rinforzare il pony giallo. Fissò i giudici, con un estremo odio. Si guardarono, inalterati, e si rivolsero verso il basso, prima di guardare indietro verso la rampa per il prossimo concorrente. Scootaloo rimase scioccata, appena udì il suo nome. Si mosse intorpidita su per la rampa, senza mai staccare gli occhi sul suo amico e il pony per cui si è sacrificato per aiutarla. Dopo un breve momento, lei scosse la testa, recuperò i suoi pensieri, e guardò ai giudici. I pensieri passavano per la testa mentre guardava i giudici annuire. Oh, Celestia. Cosa devo fare? Non posso lasciare tutti quelli che conosco ... ma, così non vedrò mai Orion ... Suppongo ... Spero che sapeva del rischio quando lo ha fatto. Sono sicura che sta pensando la stessa ora. Lanciò un'occhiata a Orion. Lui non la guardava. Si alzò in volo, con il cuore spezzato. L'istintivo calcio di partenza aveva portato un vento gelido che spazzò i suoi pensieri lontano. Si fermò alla giusta altitudine, e poi si lanciò di nuovo, sentendo e vedendo ogni nuvola, formulando un piano tattico. Nel giro di una ventina di secondi, il cielo era sereno. Fece un rapido ciclo in volo, puntando al primo cerchio. Con un potente lampo delle sue ali, si spinse in avanti attraverso il primo anello. E poi la seconda, la terza e poi, con perizia tornitura e alla deriva. Curvò verso l' ultimo anello, in prossimità del fondo del campo. Mentre scendeva, scorse Orion e Aurora, quasi al cancello ovest. Orion girò la testa, e sorrise debolmente. L'attenzione di Scootaloo andò in frantumi. Orion sapeva quello che faceva. Egli teneva a lei. Aveva la sua mancanza, e non voleva mai arrivare a dire addio. Scootaloo sbattè con il gomito nella parte inferiore dell'anello, cadendo all'indietro diversi metri e colpì la terra. Con un improvviso intenso lampo di paura, lei si girò sui suoi piedi e cominciò a sbattere le ali, levitando da terra. Forse non conta come un fallimento, pensò. Posso ancora volare. Era una distrazione sul campo. Si girò per i giudici. Tre zoccoli, rivolti verso il basso. Scootaloo cominciò a piangere, le lacrime offuscarono la sua visione. Questo non è stato giusto. Questo non sarebbe dovuto accadere. Niente di tutto ciò. Orion avvrebbe dovuto superare la sua prova, e passare dal cancello est. Non avrebbe dovuto guardalo, lei avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi sulla volata. Ma non c'era spazio per scuse. Sconfitta, librò lentamente verso Orion, e si sistemò accanto a lui. Lei lo guardò con i suoi occhi viola. Si guardò indietro, offrendo un sorriso. "Hai fatto un buon lavoro." Scootaloo lasciò cadere la testa e singhiozzò. Poi fecero il giro, Orion, sollevò una sua ala, e aiutò Aurora a raggiungere il cancello ovest. Davanti a loro c'era una lunga sala buia con solo un segno economico attaccato al muro, notificando 'Test fallito' procedere lungo il corridoio. Attesero, solo brevemente, per raccogliere se stessi e prepararsi per dove sarebbero presi, e poi tutti andarono avanti insieme. --- "Approfondiamo la filosofia del arcobaleno   ben al di là della mitologia di Cloudsdale   E 'facile fraintendere quella città galleggiante Con il suo arredamento affascinante e psicologia sociale " Contro una carrozza vuota alla fine del corridoio solitario i tre pony erano impotenti, si appoggiarono con una posa disinteressata e annoiata . Uno di loro guardò fuori all'aperto. Erano sul bordo inferiore del Colosseo, con le vaste colline e le pianure di Equestria visibili molto più in basso. "Hey. Boss. Abbiamo ottenuto alcuni " pegusus senza valore", il primo chiamò un pony ancora più grande sul lato opposto della carrozza. "Suppongo che sia tempo di lavoro è?" Stai calmo. Potrebbe esserci qualcun altro. " "N-no ... Ero l'l-ultimo studente, "Scootaloo parlava a singhiozzi. Orion annuì con la testa. "S... S... "Fece una pausa, e poi respirò profondamente, determinata a rimanere forte come poteva. "Siamo solo noi tre. Le ali di Aurora ... sono rotte. Ha bisogno di aiuto. " "Non è una ambulanza questa. Che ci importa a noi? E' Meglio per tutti che lei non voli più ". "Forse abbiamo fallito il nostro dannato test ma questo non significa che non abbiamo diritto alla vita!" Scootaloo gridò in un lampo di rabbia. Era determinata a tenere su di tutta la dignità che poteva. "Va bene, va bene, cavolo. Ehi, Patches. Curala prima che vada fuori di testa. Non voglio che il sangue sporchi i sedili, ho appena lavato dannazione. E voi due. Nel carrello. " Orion e Scootaloo saltarono nella carrozza e ottenuto il modo più confortevole di stare sui sedili duri, trovarono il modo di lasciare spazio per Aurora. Non appena il terzo dei grandi pony finì bendare le sue ali, Aurora attentamente salì sul veicolo, e si sdraiò sulla panca in fondo. Scootaloo si spostò lentamente verso di lei, e si chinò a parlare come la porta della carrozza si chiuse. Il Boss pony era sul retro, con i piedi accanto alla porta, a guardare ciascuno di essi. "Allora," Scootaloo iniziò con calma, cercando di non parlare troppo forte. «Tu sei Aurora? Sono Scootaloo. Mi dispiace che abbiamo dovuto incontrarci in questo modo. " "Ogni incontro di un amico è un incontro di benvenuto," Aurora parlò dolcemente, con sincerità nei suoi occhi. "Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio. Questo è tutto quello che possiamo dire. Questo è tutto ciò che ognuno di noi può dire. Chi è che dice che la città del espulso non è buona, comunque? " Il pensiero colpì Scootaloo. Nessuno ha mai detto su dove i Pegasi esclusi erano portati. La maggior parte dei pony lo consideravano una terra strana, abitato dalle Zebre. Ciò faceva realizzare a Scootaloo qualcosa di ancora più profondo. "Ehi, se dove stiamo andando è dove Zecora vive, ci deve essere un modo per tornare. Non è come essere banditi da Equestria. Flutteryshy, un mia vecchia amica, lei è un Pegaso che vive a Ponyville. Non ha mai superato la scuola di volo, non ha mai superato la sua prova. Non l'hanno mai portata via ". "Esattamente," Aurora concordò con un cenno del capo. Orion sentitì, e disse la sua. "Penso che la ragione per cui siamo stati mandati lontano è perché nessun pony di Cloudsdale vuole ammettere che qualcuno che non è riuscito a completare le scuola di volo possa venire dalla loro città. Che posto orribile cazzo, ora che ci penso. Non voglio più tornare indietro. " "Forse è per questo che nessun Pegasus ritorna. A loro non piace Cloudsdale. " "Voi maledetti pony senza valore non potete certo definirvi 'Pegasus'," Boss parlava dalla porta. La carrozza iniziò a dondolarsi appena si sollevò e si spostò in un luogo sconosciuto. "Fallimenti inutili è quello che siete. Nessun pony torna dall'esilio. Indipendentemente dal motivo. Non avete nemmeno passato il dannato test, voi tre mi fate schifo. " Scootaloo si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, si sollevò in aria con le ali, e indicò con la sua zampa il Boss. "Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, non hai il diritto di trattare così gli altri per questo!" Boss sollevò uno zoccolo e rovesciò in aria Scootaloo , sul pavimento. "Posso trattarti come voglio. Difficilmente vi potete classificare come 'pony' a Cloudsdale, o in qualsiasi posto di Equestria se è per questo. Ora Siediti, cazzo e stai zitta fino alla destinazione ". "Dove siamo, comunque? Non che possiamo dirlo a nessuno adesso, e sono sicuro che come fattorini, voi ragazzi dovreste saperlo, " disse Orion con cautela motivata. "Diavolo se lo so. Si parte da questa carrozza per raggiungere un pony in giacca e cravatta, e si ottiene un sacco pieno di monete per tacere su tutta la faccenda. E 'come è sempre stato, per mille anni ". I tre puledri si strinsero di nuovo insieme, spaventati dell'ignoto. Essi tacquero mentre aspettavano attraverso il viaggio insopportabile, tutti persi nei propri pensieri. Amici, parenti, vicini e gli animali domestici cari. Tutto andrà perduto, e qualcuno non potrà mai scoprire il perché. Passò un'ora. E poi un altra. Infine, il silenzioso disagio fu rotto da un improvviso sobbalzo, appena la carrozza si fermò nel suo volo. "Ah," Boss sorrise. "C'è la mia fermata. Voi pony ora potete giocare. Buon divertimento. "La porta della carrozza si era aperta e Boss saltò fuori con una folata di vento freddo. Era notte fuori, adesso, con pochissima luce per vedere. Scootaloo guardò fuori, e vide un'altra figura che li fissava , indossava un abito nero, la coda era di un nero morto innaturale che mai si era verificato in natura. Il suo viso era coperto da una maschera scura che celava la sua criniera. Tutto ciò che era visibile erano gli occhi di colore rosa, che fissavano indifferentemente i tre pony all'interno. Si fermarono su Scootaloo momentaneamente. Il pony scuro sbatté la porta chiudendola, e la carrozza venne scossa di nuovo. "Almeno possiamo parlare, ora," Aurora sussurrò nel buio. Ma non avevano nulla di cui parlare. --- Ma con tutte le grandi cose deriva una grande responsabilità   quella di dare la stabilità del clima di Cloudsdale La carrozza finalmente tremò fino a fermarsi. I tre puledri desolati sbatterono gli occhi per svegliarsi, avendo tutti deliberato di conservare l'energia per tutto ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo. Con un forte rumore raschiante, le porte si scossero, e poi oscillarono spalancate. Diversi altri pony, oscurati da maschere e tute, si muovevano intorno alla zona. Scootaloo sbatté le palpebre contro la luce per capire ciò che stava vedendo. Si trovavano in un edificio nuvola. Mentre i suoi occhi si abituarono, notò maggiori dettagli. Molti dei pony anneriti stavano correndo in giro, alcuni con appunti in possesso, altri trasportavano cartelle e altri con oggetti portati sulle loro spalle. Il complesso era pieno di macchine e di segni. Tubi correvano lungo il soffitto, e un forte 'ronzio' correva in sottofondo, di tanto in tanto uniti con altri suoni industriali come arresti e allarmi. Scootaloo rimase a bocca aperta. "Questo posto ... l'architettura ... è tutto così familiare ... Penso che siamo nella fabbrica del clima! " Orion aggrottò la fronte. "Questo non può essere vero. Eravamo in viaggio da troppo tempo. Abbiamo avuto modo di essere lontano da Equestria ora, per non parlare della città ". "In realtà, Scootaloo potrebbe avere ragione," Aurora rifletté. "Ho notato ... era forse la stessa quantità di tempo da quando abbiamo lasciato il Colosseo al luogo dei carrettieri scambiati, che era dal luogo di scambio a qui. Ma ... Non lo so. Sono confusa. Forse è solo una coincidenza. " "Benvenuti, muli," disse una voce grande e potente. Molti dei pony in tuta si spostato per far posto a un profondo, scuro pegasus rosso vestito con un camice bianco da laboratorio. "Voi degenerati vi state probabilmente chiedendo dove esattamente vi trovate. Puledri stupidi. Siete a Cloudsdale! Nella Rainbow Factory, per essere corretti. Permettetemi di fare un giro. " "Che cosa sta succedendo qui? Si aspetta di usare noi come schiavi? Perché io preferirei essere espulsa, grazie »Scootaloo urlò. Orion e Aurora, che erano in piedi dietro a Scootaloo, annuirono in accordo. "Come se voi fallimenti avete una scelta. Sarete qui per il resto della vostra vita! Oh, mi dispiace, dove sono le mie buone maniere? Io sono il dottor Atmosphere. La mia laurea non è in medicina, voglio rassicurarvi, nel caso ve lo stiate immaginando di alcuni interventi di chirurgia terribili che succedono dietro le quinte. E' strano come tanti inutili Pegasus si fanno quell'idea. No, no, la mia laurea è in ingegneria. Io sono uno dei Stalloni capo-reparto in questa struttura. Sono sicuro che tutti voi avete fatto il tour della fabbrica inferiore, no? " I tre pony annuirono lentamente, incerti su quello che stava succedendo. "Eccellente! Chi mi può dire dove inizia il tour? " Orion parlò, per primo. "Dove lo Spettro viene dal piano di sopra e si mescola." "Molto bene. Che peccato che sei completamente inutile allo Stormo, avresti potuto essere un uomo astuto. "Dr. Atmosphere sorrise sadicamente e accarezzò Orion sulla testa. "Ma, oggi, siamo al piano superiore. Vi prego, seguitemi, e non rimanete troppo indietro, o uno dei miei aiutanti sarà costretti a ... incoraggiarvi. "Con questo, fece l'occhiolino ai pony in tuta. Con cenni, tre di loro nella parte posteriore si sporse in avanti e folgorarono ciascuno dei Pegasus con pistole elettriche, rimasero scioccati per terra. Dr. Atmosphere nitrì a ridere come tutti strillarono e caddero, e continuò in una risatina dolce come tutti si alzarono di nuovo. Scootaloo sbatté le palpebre togliendo le lacrime dagli occhi, e si scosse di nuovo, cercando di perdere il formicolio nei suoi nervi. Si girò e guardò velocemente in ciascuno dei pony in tuta, catturando ognuno di loro negli occhi quando poteva. Nessuno di loro era il pony con gli occhi rosa della carrozza. Malvolentieri, iniziò a camminare dietro l'ingegnere rosso. "È necessario fare attenzione in questo reparto," il Dott. Atmosphere cominciò in tono non molto diverso dalle molte guide turistiche nei piani inferiori. "Ci sono un sacco di angoli e fessure e prese d'aria e vasche in cui si potrebbe cadere. Bisogna stare attenti a non farsi male. Anche se dopo tutto, siete senza speranza. "Lanciò un'occhiata dietro di se guardando maliziosamente i tre puledri con beffa. Camminarono lungo una serie di corridoi con macchine vibranti e linee di assemblaggio che costeggiavano la via, occasionalmente chinandosi sotto i cavi che pendevano o accuratamente scavalcando tubi di vapore. Mentre camminavano, però, l'edificio divenne più freddo. Tutti e tre guardarono da tutte le parti, in cerca di una via d'uscita. Non potevano vedere niente. "Ora, lasciate che vi racconti una storia. Cloudsdale è dove si crea il clima. Senza di noi, il resto di Equestria morirebbe di fame, congelerebbe, annegherebbe, e in generale sarebbe un luogo non molto felice. Questo ci dà un onore speciale, cosa che non può essere contaminato da, ehm, puledri incompetenti come voi. Come poteva il mondo, guardare in alto e fiducia in noi se Pegasi *come voi * volano in giro in nome di Cloudsdale? No, no, abbiamo bisogno di fare qualcosa con tutti voi. E poi abbiamo avuto una deliziosa idea, un giorno, più di mille anni fa. Quelli erano pony intelligenti allora,dico io. Non troverete molti di loro in questi giorni. Ma sto divagando, ah ah. Qui, ora, attraverso queste porte, in fretta, prima che vi forniamo l' incoraggiamento. "Dr. Atmosphere aprì una porta pesante dando spazio a un corridoio angusto, e indicò con uno zoccolo l' interno. Scootaloo lo fissò. Guardò il pony in tuta. Scootaloo e gli altri camminavano dentro, quando lui rise di nuovo. "Godetevi il resto della vostra vita pietosa." E con questo, sbattè la porta chiusa. Si voltarono tutti, e guardarono la grande sala dove erano stati portati. Era abbastanza aperta e vuota, quasi come una sala teatro. Ad una estremità della camera, c'erano sei vasche quadrate, ognuna quasi pieno con Spettro individuale. Sopra di loro c'era una macchina molto particolare. Da una pila centrale, sei tubi interrotti e portavano sopra ciascuna delle singole vasche. In cima alla pila c'era una sola apertura, rossa di ruggine nonostante il resto della macchina fosse lucida e pulita. Ancora più sopra che era un oggetto piuttosto complesso, con catene e ingranaggi appesi fuori con travi e tubi. Tutta la macchina era una lunghezza di ponteggi, con porte su entrambi i lati che portava fuori dalla stanza. Giù per terra, una piccola raccolta di sconfitti, pony seduti, che chiacchieravano tranquillamente. "Quegli abiti, lì, quelli sono da quell'altra scuola di volo dall'altra parte della città," Aurora informò, in tono sconvolto. "E ... quegli altri pony, seduti laggiù, vedi? Mi ricordo di un viaggio che abbiamo fatto una volta con Levitating Acres, una scuola privata. Li ricordo da quel viaggio. " "Allora ... questo è dove tutti i falliti vanno? Non espulsi, ma costretti a lavorare per sempre? "Orion singhiozzava silenziosamente. Per aiutare qualcuno, aveva condannato se stesso e il suo buon amico a una vita di servitù. Scootaloo, con un ala rassicurante, gli sollevò il mento. Lei gli sorrise, comprendendo la sua depressione. "Almeno non dobbiamo passarlo da soli," tubò dolcemente. Improvvisamente, ci fu un trambusto nel gruppo di ex-allievi. Un pony da una scuola non identificata era decollato, si diresse verso una delle porte sul ponteggio. Immediatamente, due pony in tuta si lanciarono a tempo di record e gli impedirono di volare via con le loro pistole elettriche. Il pony si contrasse in aria, e poi cadde come un sasso. Con una crack udibile mentre atterrava, e uno scoppio violento di contrazioni, tutti gli altri pony camminavano indietro, fissando inorridito il loro amico. Guardarono, per lungo tempo. Non si mosse più. Alcuni piansero sommessamente, molti altri si allontanarono, troppo confusi per sentire le emozioni. "Credo che quell'opzione è fuori," disse Aurora tranquillamente. "Ma, non puoi volare in questo momento, comunque,"chiese Orion. "Il tizio, Patch o come si chiamava. Ha schioccato le mie ali nelle loro articolazioni e fasciato le mie ferite. Non posso vincere una gara, ma ... Posso volare di nuovo. " Camminarono lentamente in avanti e si unirono al gruppo di pony, a guardare l'altro con dolore. "Distogliete lo sguardo, voi muli inetti," uno dei pony in tuta gridò. Dopo lo spettacolo precedente, nessuno contestò l'ordine, e fissarono il ponteggio, con una delle porte aperte. --- Come, vi chiederete, essi sono all'altezza del compito Per cui la risposta è in una semplice struttura Alcuni ufficiali Pegasus camminarono sulle impalcature, e si voltarono a guardare dall'alto in basso il gruppo con disgusto. Uno di loro si trovava su un piccolo podio allestito nel centro, e cominciò a parlare forte e chiaro. "A questo punto, avrete tutti capito che non siete in esilio. Non vi è alcuna espulsione. Non c'è mai stata. Siete in fabbrica. Non potrete mai uscire dalla fabbrica. E anche se vi potete definire inutili, il che non è anche del tutto vero. Siete inutili al Stormo come pony. Ma, avete ancora un scopo! Scopo di tutti i pony in questa terra, in lungo e in largo. Ci aiuterete a costruire arcobaleni! Bellissimi, arcobaleni magici, non vi eccita? "Il misterioso annunciatore sorrise estasiato, prendendo tutti gli sguardi disgustati da ogni puledro sul pavimento sotto di lui. "Ho pensato così," ridacchiò. "E 'solo un tale onore, si sa, lasciare a ogni pony questo compito senza parole di troppo! Ora, abbiamo qualche volontario? " Anche in questo caso, al di sotto ogni pony lo fissò con odio. Un pony coraggioso, di una rosa chiaro da Acres Levitating, avanzò di qualche passo, poi urlò. "Come hai potuto ottenere tutto questo? Come potrebbero Celestia, o anche Luna sapere su questo e tollerarlo? E 'la schiavitù! E 'tortura! " "Credo che lo troverete più di questo," un secondo pony ufficiale uscì dall'ombra e raggiunse il podio. Il pony era in una tuta e mascherato. Il primo pony scese dal podio e permise il secondo di parlare. Scootaloo notò che era il pony dagli occhi rosa di prima. Osservò, con più attenzione ora. La voce era familiare. "Mille anni fa, quando Celestia bandì Luna da Equestria e la mandò sulla luna, lei dovette farsi carico di tre compiti. Lei inizialmente era incaricata di alzare il sole, e bagnare la terra con gli arcobaleni. Ma, con la luna come compito aggiuntivo, dovette tramettere la responsabilità degli arcobaleni. Celestia affidò ai Pegasus di Cloudsdale di fare gli arcobaleni per lei. Per i primi dodici anni, ci hanno dato potenti unicorni per aiutare a creare lo Spettro. Spettro è il pigmento puro, colore puro. Tutto è pieno di spettri, ma non si può solo raccoglierla. Non si può mai separare il colore da un oggetto. Così è stato fatto artificialmente con la magia. "Il pony mascherato non staccava gli suoi occhi rosa di dosso. "Ciò fino a quando i nostri ingegneri migliori fecero un passo avanti. Scoprendo un modo più ingegnoso per estrarre pigmento, ed era così bello, anche una semplice macchina poteva farlo. Ma non poteva essere fatto con qualsiasi cosa. Le condizioni dovevano essere giuste. " "Che cosa fanno queste persone orribili," La Pegasus rosa urlò, più arrabbiata di prima. Il misterioso pony tolse la maschera, svelando la sua vera identità. La sua pelle era di un azzurro chiaro, e la sua criniera era un bellissimo arcobaleno. Molte dei puledri rimase a bocca aperta, le ginocchia di Scootaloo si indebolirono di colpo. Era Rainbow Dash. I pensieri di Scootaloo correvano per la mente. Non poteva essere. Un gemello cattivo, forse. Forse qualche sorella trascurata. Rainbow Dash non poteva essere questo male. Era sua amica, il suo mentore ... la sua unica famiglia, anche se non di sangue. Come ... Come? Come era tutto ciò che riusciva a pensare. "Dovevano essere pony vivi! Solo nel pony, dove la magia e Spectra corrono liberamente insieme! "Rainbow Dash gettò indietro la testa e rise maniacalmente. "Solo allora lo Spettro può essere separato! Ed è stata una bella idea, un'idea così meravigliosamente orribile. Ha funzionato così bene, potevamo creare più arcobaleni, di migliore qualità con vero Spectra. E finalmente ci ha dato un modo per evitare che Cloudsdale venga intaccata da tutti quelli orribili pegasus che non sapevano volare! Ahahahah! " Scootaloo non ce la faceva. Mentre tutti gli altri pony esclamavano il loro disgusto e la paura, correndo e urlando per cui sono venuti a, indietreggiando appena i pony in tuta li circondarono e li ammassarono di nuovo nel centro del pavimento, Scootaloo non ce la faceva più. "PENSAVO CHE MI AMASSI!" Lei gemette, tagliando la breve risata di Rainbow Dash. "Eh?" Si voltò, e vide l'ambra-arancio Pegaso. "Ho pensato che mi amavi! Come hai potuto farmi questo? Ho pensato che ti importasse di me! Dopo tutto l'aiuto ... Tutta la mia vita, mi hai trattato come una sorellina! E ti ho trattato come mia sorella! Eri la mia sorella maggiore, a me! Tu eri l'unica famiglia che abbia mai avuto, e tu lo sapevi! "Le lacrime si riversavano lungo il viso ora, oscurando di nuovo la sua visione. La gola le faceva male da piangere e gridare, ma non riusciva a smettere. "Dopo ... dopo tutto ... stai solo cercando di farmi morire? E' così difficile, per te ... " Fissò il pavimento per un momento. Tutti erano in silenzio. Poi Scootaloo alzò l testa lentamente, e mentre lei non poteva vedere la tristezza nei suoi occhi, guardò dritto Rainbow Dash. Dritto in quegli occhi rosei, e in profondità, dentro la stessa Rainbow Dash. "Ho pensato ... che mi amavi. " Rainbow Dash restituì lo sguardo. I suoi occhi non rilevavano nessuna emozione, nessun amore, nessuna cura, solo apatia. Lentamente, però, fissarono Scootaloo. Puro, l'odio ribollente eruttato dalla bocca di Rainbow Dash, mentre lei le urlava ricambiando. "IO TI AMAVO! L'ho trovato così difficile per te! Ti ho insegnato tutto quello che sapevo, nella speranza che passassi il test! Avevi te stessa, ragazza! Lo sapevo ... Sapevo quello che facevano qui. Da quando ho eseguito il Sonic Rainboom, e mi hanno avvicinato ... Volevano trovare altri modi per creare Spectrum. Hanno pensato che, se fossi in grado di fare arcobaleni, potevo aiutarli a fare i suoi componenti. Beh, non potevano. Ma ho imparato molto da questo posto. Sono il capo qui ora, lo sai? Ho lavorato per la mia strada, in segreto, fingendo di essere solo un semplice controllatore del tempo. Come pensi che potrei permettermi quella casa enorme sopra Ponyville? Come si fa ... " S'interruppe, scuotendo la testa, ricordando improvvisamente la sua rabbia. "Ho provato, va bene! Fino a quando puoi salvare te stesso! Ma se fallisci in te stesso. Fallisce Cloudsdale. Mi hai delusa! Mi hai delusa! E questa è la cosa peggiore che avresti fatto. Non sei solo morta per Cloudsdale, ora. Sei morta per me. " La stanza si inclinava appena Scootaloo cercava di comprendere ciò che le era stato detto. La sua mente si ruppe, era totalmente incapace di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa. Lei barcollò leggermente, fino a quando Orion aprì un'ala, e si aggrappò ad essa per la stabilità. Rainbow Dash notò questo, e la indicò e gridò con più furia. "Non potete avere la felicità. Mi hai rovinato. Ora ti rovino. Lavoratori! Il marrone, lì! Lui per primo! " "No!" Scootaloo, Aurora e Orion saltarono. Pony in tuta spinsero con spalle al muro Orion, spingendo gli altri due per lato. Cercò di saltare fuori, e iniziò a correre, ma uno degli stalloni si voltò e gli diede un calcio in faccia. Lo zoccolo colpì la sua spalla, e Orion crollò con un urlo. "Indietro", altre Tute urlarono ad Aurora e Scootaloo che vennero trascinate mentre Orion rimase a piangere nella parte anteriore della stanza. La gigantesca macchina nella parte posteriore iniziò ronzare, e il montaggio di catene si sollevò in alto e si spostò verso il pavimento. Tutti notarono che era in catene ora, e le Tute strinsero Orion tra loro. Sfidandoli sollevando lo sguardo, si rivolse a Scootaloo. "Non ti preoccupare, Scoots. Ti voglio bene. Addio. " "... Addio, Orion," Scootaloo sussultò. "A. .. Anche io ti voglio bene. " Con questo, le catene tirarono strette e sollevarono il Pegasus marrone per tutta la strada fino agli ingranaggi. Le catene erano lunghe, e tiravano ciascuna delle membra di Orion verso l'alto e verso il basso. "Fate funzionare la macchina finchè le costole si saranno rotte," Rainbow Dash spiegò apatica, mentre le catene giravano intorno, in direzioni opposte, torcendo Orion. Le sue urla quasi coprivano l'echeggiante 'pop e rumori sconvolgenti. Uno o due ossa frastagliate si strapparono attraverso la sua parte, e le sua urla sbiadirono in un lento, silenzioso rantolo di respiro. Le catene di torsione, e quindi le catene aperte, lasciarono cadere il pony in frantumi nella singola apertura. Con orrore, Scootaloo guardò. Il suo cervello cercava di superare quello che stava accadendo, staccandosi da ogni emozione. Notò che la parte superiore della macchina non era arrugginita. Era sangue. Sangue, proprio come quello che veniva gettato in su dai resti straziati di Orion, come il resto del suo corpo è stato inghiottito nella grande macchina, finendo con uno zoccolo solitario diretto verso l'alto, e poi nulla è stato lasciato. Quanto i tubi sopra le vasche di verde e rosso dello spettro iniziarono a sputare i loro colori brillanti, la visione di Scootaloo iniziò a svanire, e l'ultima cosa che notò fu la voce rotta di Aurora che la chiamava. Scootaloo si lasciò cadere sul lato. --- Nella Rainbow Factory, dove le tue paure e gli orrori diventano realtà Nella Rainbow Factory, dove non una sola anima riesce a passare "Scootaloo. Alzati. Alzati, ora, sbrigati, Scootaloo. Svegliati! Svegliati! " Scootaloo scosse la testa, chiedendosi brevemente dove era e cosa stava accadendo. In un lampo, tutto è tornato, e lei saltò in piedi. Aurora stava la stava scuotendo, così spaventata che le stringeva il viso. Le tute cominciavano ad avvicinarsi ai due ora, con pistole elettriche e le catene pronte. "Scootaloo! Stanno venendo da noi! Che cosa facciamo? " Scootaloo cercò un'apertura. Tutte le porte erano bloccate, ad eccezione di una. Sul ponteggio. I pony in tuta si stavano lentamente avvicinando, correre era inutile, sarebbero solo impazzite. La paura era il loro strumento. Scootaloo voltò di scatto, alla ricerca di una via d'uscita. C'era una sola, si rese conto. "Ho un piano», sussurrò a Aurora. "Che cosa?" "Cancella, Vola, Caduta, completa." Aurora annuì comprendendo, spalancando gli occhi. Lei ripeté, più forte, in modo che gli altri puledri spaventati potessero sentire. "Cancella, Vola, Caduta, completa. Capito. " "Uno", Scootaloo iniziò il conteggio. "Due," Aurora squittì, mentre era sostenuta da Scootaloo. Le tute erano a pochi passi ora. "TRE!" Un urlo collettivo risuonò per la stanza, e ogni puledro iniziò a volare. I pony in tuta rimasero senza fiato e caddero all' indietro, incerti su dove andare. C'era troppa confusione. Alcuni di quelli più veloci decollarono e, pistole elettriche alla mano, cercarono di prendere il Pegasus più vicino. "Passo uno", Scootaloo urlò. "CANCELLARE!" Con il suo comando, i 'fallimenti' iniziarono a prendere di mira i pony scuri a frotte. Zoccoli collegati con la testa, e mentre alcuni degli studenti caddero senza vita a terra, la maggior parte delle vittime furono i pony in tuta. Scootaloo e Aurora sbarcarono sulle impalcature, proprio vicino alla porta, e lo raggiunsero per aprirlo. E 'stato bloccato. "Oh Dio, che cosa facciamo adesso?" Aurora piangeva. "Siamo ancora in Cancella!" gridò, voltandosi e iniziò a colpire la porta. Aurora seguì, con particolare attenzione il peso dei suoi colpi sulla parte della parete. Rainbow Dash, sull'altro lato del ponteggio, si riprese dal suo shock iniziale della ribellione, e notò Scootaloo che colpiva la porta. "Uccidetela", urlò agli altri pony. "Uccidetela!" Cominciò a galoppare verso le puledre, dimenticando momentaneamente le sue ali. Scootaloo chiuse gli occhi, e battè sempre più forte alla porta. Iniziò a scricchiolare e scheggiarsi. Da un momento all' altro, pensò, Rainbow Dash sarà qui. E 'finita. Sono condannata. Avrebbe pianto, ma non c'erano più lacrime. Ma non accadde nulla. La porta iniziò a dividersi appoggiandosi verso l'interno. Ma non era ancora completamente aperta. Aprì gli occhi serrati, sbirciando su al ponteggio. Tutti gli altri pony erano lì, premendo insieme, tenendo l' infuriato Pegasus blu e i suoi compari indietro. Essi non sarebbero durati a lungo, però, Scootaloo li guardò, contrazioni e pony cadevano a terra di sotto, alcuni anche nelle grandi fauci della macchina Spectra. Il pony rosa di Acri Levitating era lì, e si rivolse a Scootaloo e Aurora, proprio appena la porta suonò di nuovo nel corridoio. "Vola", il pony rosa esigeva con il dolore nella sua voce. Aprì la bocca per parlare di nuovo, ma fu travolta insieme al mucchio di Pegasus, Rainbow Dash era in piedi infuriata. Era sulle sue due zampe posteriori, quelle anteriore le stava scuotendo in aria. Un piccolo squarcio rosso lungo il fianco, e la sua criniera multicolore era strappata con una chiazza. Un urlo disumano passò per le sue labbra, e alzò gli occhi, mostrando che ogni sanità mentale la avevano lasciata. "Andiamo, Aurora," supplicò Scootaloo mentre si voltò di scatto. "Dobbiamo volare se vogliamo vivere." "N. .. Non posso. Questo è troppo. Non sono guarita. "Aurora guardò Scootaloo con grandi occhi aperti. "Tu vai, Scootaloo. Dì a tutti quello che succede qui. Fallo sapere. "Lei si voltò a guardare la parete di studenti, quasi spoglia ora, la sete di sangue di Rainbow Dash li stracciò a pezzi. La sua pelliccia blu era ormai di un scintillante cremisi, quasi gocciolante mentre ignorava la necessità di avere pony vivi . Non c' era più bisogno. Cloudsdale avrebbe potuto avere una piccola carenza di arcobaleni. Per un altro paio di mesi, non ci sarebbero più classi. Più fallimenti. Ma per ora, tutto quello che sapeva è che Scootaloo doveva morire, violentemente se possibile. Decenni di lavoro per la Rainbow Factory l'avevano distrutta. Lei era l'unica a cui hanno consentito di stare in pubblico, e mantenere l'orribile segreto con lei fin da bambina l'aveva solo portata a problemi psicologici che nessuna terapia poteva curare. Scootaloo era il suo ultimo anello di sanità mentale, e il suo fallimento aveva cancellato anche quella. Non c'era più logica nella sua mente. Nessuna cura, nessuna capacità di compassione. Solo odio. Puro, concentrato e malvagio odio aveva riempito il vuoto che il suo amore per Scootaloo aveva un tempo occupato. Rainbow Dash non c'era più; solo un mostro era rimasto. "Quasi non ti conoscevo, Aurora," Scootaloo cinguettò dolcemente alla pegaso giallo accanto a lei. "Mi dispiace non averti mai conosciuto fino a tutto questo. Mi dispiace che abbiamo dovuto incontrarci così, e mi dispiace che di andarcene in questo modo. "Lei tirò su col naso. Lei aveva trovato altre lacrime. "Ogni incontro di un amico è un incontro di benvenuto," Aurora rassicurò Scootaloo. "Ora, hai sentito l'altro pony. Vola, Scootaloo. Vola. Addio. " "... Addio, Aurora." Con questo, Scootaloo, levitò e si voltò, guardò negli occhi del pony giallo per l'ultima volta, e si lanciò per il corridoio angusto. Non aveva idea di dove stesse andando, ma qualsiasi possibilità di libertà era ben accetta. Aurora sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, in piedi davanti alla porta. Rainbow Dash dovrebbe avere almeno un ostacolo prima di Scootaloo. Il Pony blu lanciò l'ultimo degli studenti oltre l'impalcatura, e lentamente si diresse verso Aurora. "Che carino. Pensi che tu, un inutile, mucchio di letame rotto possa stare sulla mia strada? Davvero mi fai ridere! Nessuno di voi può competere con la potenza impressionante che ho! " "L'amore può superare tutti i mali di questo mondo!" Aurora si raddrizzò in rivolta a Rainbow Dash e si fermò di fronte a lei. Aurora si mise di fronte a Dash, impedendo il suo ingresso lungo il corridoio. "Bene, allora, cagna. Vediamo se l'amore supererà questo. " E con questo, Rainbow Dash afferrò una delle ali fasciate di Aurora e tirò, strappandola completamente. Aurora crollò in ginocchio, digrignando i denti per il dolore orribile. Ma lei non urlò. Non voleva cedere a Rainbow Dash. Rainbow afferrò altra ala, e la trascinò a calci e gemendo verso il centro del ponteggio. Alzò Aurora da l'ala, ridendo silenziosamente con lo sguardo di intensa agonia apparso sul volto di Aurora. Rainbow Dash prese il volo, portando il contorto pony giallo e verde con lei, sopra la parte superiore della macchina. Con un cigolio della risata malvagia, lei strinse l'ala nel suo zoccolo. Ormai, scollegata dalle grandi convulsioni, Aurora cadde. Atterando prima di testa. La porta sul ponteggio fu chiuso con una folata di vento, proprio appena la macchina iniziò a pompare fuori dei verdi e gialli brillanti prodotto mai prodotti prima. E non c'era nessuno intorno a vederlo. --- Scootaloo guardò indietro per un attimo, il cuore le batteva forte.* bum bum bum* Questo rumore costante copriva ogni altro suono nella sua testa, le orecchie palpitavano con esso. Il corridoio era proprio come quello che portava alla sala teatro, angusto, con decine di ostacoli sporgenti a intervalli casuali. Dritto dietro di lei, forse 500 metri ora, la cavalla sanguinosa che un tempo era Rainbow Dash. Entrambi Pegasi erano completamente dritti, zoccoli in avanti, battendo le ali a un conteggio impossibile, un tentativo di fuga, l'altro per catturare. Scootaloo guardò di nuovo in avanti, concentrandosi su ciò che si trovava davanti a lei. Questo è tutto ciò che conta, pensò. Cosa c'è davanti a me. Non cosa c'è dietro di me. Ignorarlo. Metti a fuoco. Per la seconda volta, una marea di istinti avevano preso Scootaloo, e nonostante il terrore che sentiva nel suo corpo, il dolore che la aveva circondata, e il male dietro di lei, le sue preoccupazioni si sciolsero e il pensiero di volare racchiuse il suo stesso essere. Si chinò giù sotto fili e tubi, e intorno ai vari lavoratori le cui lamentele e grida furono ignorate, la cosa non si ripetè con il pony furente dietro che si scontrò con loro. Mentre il suo corpo volava, i pensieri di Scootaloo erano rivolti sulle varie opportunità per fuggire. Girò di scatto angoli acuti a velocità impossibili, zigzagando su e giù innumerevoli rampe di scale, cercando di aggirare la furia omicida, ma senza alcun risultato. Guardava ogni angolo che passava, considerandolo un buon posto per nascondersi brevemente. Scartò questa idea; anche se Rainbow Dash era completamente impazzita, lei era ancora troppo intelligente per ignorare ogni possibile nascondiglio di Scootaloo. Ma lì, davanti a sè, Scootaloo pensò di aver trovato una soluzione. Un foro per l' immondizia, spuntava dal muro, fino al piano di sotto. Pensò a dove poteva condurre, se fuori dalla fabbrica o in qualche inceneritore, ma valeva il rischio. Lei si intrufolò e diede un ultimo sguardo dietro per assicurarsi che la cavalla pazza era abbastanza lontana. Rainbow Dash non stava prestando alcuna attenzione a qualsiasi pericolo mentre lei cercava la sua preda, strappando fili elettrici e rimbalzando su tubi riscaldati, passando attraverso ogni ostacolo, piuttosto che intorno ad esso, per risparmiare tempo, ma le collisioni avevano rallentato la sua corsa abbastanza per dare una chance a Scootaloo . Trattene il respiro, sperando per la sua vita. "Caduta" mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi e le ali, resistendo alla tentazione di iniziare a sbatterle immediatamente. Contò silenziosamente con gli occhi chiusi, sperando per il meglio per dove portava questo sfogo di piombo. Uno, due, tre. Aprì gli occhi e le ali, e alzò lo sguardo, in bilico. Rainbow Dash era sopra, guardando giù nella bocca. I suoi occhi erano bacati e si contrassero, i suoi zoccoli martellavano sul bordo della bocca. Lei era troppo presa nel inseguire, la puledra era a malapena in se stessa. Ma poi, la rabbia sul suo viso scomparve, per poi essere sostituito da un sorriso malizioso. Iniziò a ridere di nuovo, la risata echeggiava giù lo sfiatatoio e rimbombava nella mente di Scootaloo. «Cretina! Non hai mai avuto un buon senso dell'orientamento! "La prese in giro, ridendo di nuovo. Scootaloo infine guardò in basso. «Oh, no», strillò. Lei era nella Sala Teatro di nuovo. Oramai, era pieno di pony in tuta, girati verso di lei, i loro volti mascherati sembravano sorridere quando Rainbow Dash gridava ordini verso il basso del foro. "Non lasciare che muoia! Io devo farlo! Sottomettetela! Acchiappatela! "Lei nitrì nella vittoria gloriosa appena le Tute scioccarono Scootaloo con uno storditore e, come il suo corpo inerte iniziò a cadere dal cielo, la presero e la portarono a terra. Scootaloo si svegliò,ancora stordita dall'elettroshock, distesa sul pavimento nuvola freddo, maniglie metalliche le impedivano di muoversi. Lottò per liberarsi. Ma non riusciva a scrollarsi. Le catene la sollevarono leggermente, portando il suo piccolo corpo occhio per occhio con un pegaso di fronte a lei. Il pony era di un profondo rosso sangue, scintillante alla luce artificiale della fabbrica. La sua criniera aveva piccole macchie di colori gloriosi dell'arcobaleno, ma era per lo più dello stesso colore rosso della pelliccia. Dei pezzi di pelle erano dispersi da piccole macchie, e aveva i capelli strappati in alcuni luoghi, zone calve di pelle in altri. L'unico indizio che Scootaloo ha avuto su chi fosse questa volta erano le iridi rosa focalizzate su di lei. "Le ultime parole, miserabile puttana inutile di una puledra?" Scootaloo portò il suo mento in alto, ancora portando la più piccola frazione di dignità. "Hai dei bellissimi occhi," tubò, morbida, ma anche con chiarezza. Testo originale:http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory Categoria:CreepypastaFF Categoria:Lunga Categoria:My Little Pony